The Dreams Of A Young Genius in Love!
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: (Adopted from Zoryan El Muerto with his/her permission) My 1st WttW fanfic. Saraline Timbers was more of the 'stay focus on work' kind of people. While she can figure out most things in the Wayne, she is currently having problems with her greatest question yet, 'Why do I keep having these dreams about my best friend'. I'll experimenting with a new ship I'll dub, SarAnsi? Huh?
1. What is this strange feeling?

**(AN: I adopted this from this fic's original author, Zoryan El Muerto, with his or her permission. So the first four chapters will stay relatively the same but after that, I will truly be my version of how to continue and end this story. So please enjoy my, I guess, "revised version" of "The Dreams".)**

* * *

Most apartment buildings are just buildings where people get cheap housing, nothing but boring rooms and a calm and collected atmosphere. Well when you come to the Wayne, you'll find neither of those things. Because for the three kid team of Team Timbers, you deal with monsters, unnatural creatures, and other things that you would find in a supernatural graphic novel. Or as Team Timbers call them, WP for Wayne Phenomenon. The team consists of Ollie and Saraline Timbers. Ollie, the fun loving eccentric kid. His everyday outfit consists of a yellow hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers. He is known to do some, things kids know not to do like putting mayo in his hair or using pocket lint as a burger ingredient. His sister Saraline, may just be the one born with the brains of both kids. She's comes up with the most strategies and tries to keep the order between normas and WPs. Normas are what the team call normal people who can't handle seeing the crazy stuff hidden among the Wayne. Saraline mostly wears a white cap with a red brim, yellow tights, boots, and a really baggy trench coat that covered nearly her entire body, along with a pair of headphones around her neck. Her orange hair looking not unlike a reindeer's antlers. Currently the two were being chased through the Wayne ventilation system by a giant grey monster with wings, or as what he was been called in the series: Sleepyhead. For whatever reason. As they were being chased, "Why did you think it would be a good idea to deliver a pizza to WP killing machine?" Saraline question the intellectually average red head.

"Well everyone else was having a pizza party for Ansi, and he never leaves anybody out." Ollie dumbly answered.

"I don't think he meant to include WP!"

"Andrei was there, even John Keeve the squidgette."

"Grrrr, you know what I mean!" she exasperated while going through a punch of pipes, which Sleepyhead broke through.

"Do I know what you mean?" he asked because, well he's Ollie Timbers who can't understand basic English. Not unlike a certain loud sister who wears sunglasses and thinks lactose intolerance means hating people who don't have toes.

She looked to her brother in annoyance, "Honestly, I have no idea anymore." just then they got swatted down to the floor below into a pile of boxes filled with glass. They stumbled out with a couple cuts on their arms, but still alive. The monster landed and the kids were knocked off their feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH" Ollie charged head first but caught a back hand for his attempts. Sleepyhead then slowly approached the now squirming form of Saraline, ready to kill her.

"Good bye cruel world." Saraline softly cried out.

Sleepyhead raised his fist to strike down the girl, but before he could he was swiftly cut into a million pieces by an unknown figure. He then found a hidden vortex hole in the wall to suck up the pieces of Sleepyhead back to the lair of the Spy of apartment 8I. He approached the scared Saraline, and offered a hand.

Saraline who was waiting for her untimely end, was shocked to find her best friend and fellow team member Ansi. Who she envisioned having huge muscles, a blue sailor jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and his short shorts hugging his massive thighs. "Ansiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she swooned with a light blush.

"Saraline, my love," this hunky Ansi brought his hand down, Saraline looking to take his hand... but then got slapped in the face.

* * *

Then she found herself in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling, with her brother right next to her bed. She sat up confused, "What the, where are we?"

"We're home silly goose. It's 8:30 in the morning, which means the breakfast buffet is almost over COME ON!" Ollie stated as he ran out of their apartment and downstairs. Saraline was left in shocked at the dream she had.

"Oh man, another dream about him." she complained as she got out of bed, put on her oversized drench coat and kicked her bed to reveal her work desk. On her desktop next to her computer was a small picture of Ansi Molina, who looked nothing like her dream. He looked like he had less meat than a dog bone in his usual blue shirt, and his seriously tiny shorts. Seriously man, GET SOME PANTS!

"It's the fourth dream I had about him this week. Why is it that every time I even think about Ansi, I just want to him to hug me and squeeze me and call me his little investigator." She realized what she was doing and straighten up. "I need to focus on researching this rainbow gas," she said as she was looking at a vial of gas that had a rainbow color to it. "But my mind won't just stay focus for five minutes till it goes back to Ansikins." she went wide eyed, "I think this gas is effecting me, did I just call my best friend Ansikins!" She banged her head on her desk in frustration.

She didn't realize that she was being watched from outside her room by her brother, "Man, I never seen Saraline this worked up before. I may not know a lot of things, but what I do know why her mind is going from rainbow gas and WP to Ansi. But the question is," he walked out of his families apartment to see Ansi waiting for the elevator, "will she accept it?"


	2. Confronting the Problem

We now go to the roof with the Timber kids giving Ansi a weekly WP tutoring session, they had the recently checked in boy sit in a desk a write a written test on Wayne phenomenon and how the Wayne works. Ansi scribbled down on his paper his best answers and on some questions he would get in like a thinking pose to get the really hard questions done. While he did that the Timbers observed him to make sure he doesn't cheat, well actually Saraline observed him. Ollie was right now trying to teach a rat he just met and named Kyle Rattingsburg, how to hula hoop. Which he would end up getting himself tangled in four hoops while Kyle was hopping five like a champ.

Also when I mean Saraline was observing Ansi testing, to her she was really just staring whimsically at the boy who from her point of view has just got and moved to the confused girl and offered a hand "I finished the test, how about you and me go have fun now?" he offered in a more confident and husky tone than his normal voice.

"You read my mind handsome." she answered with love. She then took his hand and used her grapple claws (I don't know what she calls them) to swing them over the town. They just stared into each other's eyes, and leaned in to meet lips. She could hear him calling.

_Saraline. Saraline! _she then woke up, "Saraline!"

* * *

"Huh wha, I wasn't sleeping!" she jump at the intrusion of her hourly Ansi daydream.

The tall boy just gave a confused looked, "Uhhh, okay? I just finished the test." he then gave her his finished test. "So anyway, you mind if I go to this convention in the Wayne ballroom for the Star Battle vs Trek Star debate. I was going to ask Julia to go with me-" The diminutive prodigy just silently growled at the mention of the dark skinned norma that Ansi seemed to not so secretly fancies, for now _Julia Wiles, she's not gonna get her grimy hands on MY ANSI! _"but today's she's quadruple booked for babysitting, so I was wondering if Ol-"

"I could go with you!" Ansi was a tad surprised that she offered to go to a nerd convention that in now way goes with her WP tracking business. For as long as he knew the little girl with orange hair that seemed to make her look like a gremlin, somehow, she always prefer the real deal over cheap stage magic that is highly inaccurate. Her words. But seeing her wanting to go to this thing was a bit odd, but after the binkle thing he didn't want to do things alone.

"Well okay if you want, lead the way." he offered her a hand, which she quickly took in hers. She then used her grabbing thingamajig to Ansi's nerd thing. '_I cant believe Saraline's actually going with me to this convention, she never does anything that's not related to the Wayne's secrets. I wonder what's up with her._

_What am I doing? This thing is about a stupid debate over very similar space movies from the 1970s. But I guess I could let it slide if it means I can spend some quality time with Ansi Wansi. OM-freaking god what is happening to me! WHY DID I JUST REFER TO HIM AS ANSI WANSI!? _

_I don't know what's gotten into Saraline, she's been acting odd for the past couple months now. I hope she's okay._

* * *

Back at the roof, Ollie watched as his best friend and sister swing through a giant pipe on the side of the Wayne, he had just gotten out of the hoops and happen to overhear that Saraline sorta took his spot as Ansi's plus one at the Star Battle vs Trek Star convention. He may not know a lot things, but what he did no was his little sister.

"Saraline hates sci-fi, she prefers to observe the real deal. She must really like my best friend if she willingly decides to go to a movie thing with him. Sigh, Saraline. So smart, yet so oblivious to her own behavior around Ansi. Almost like me in, any situation." He then felt heavy breathing on his neck, "And now I'm probably in the sights of a blood thirsty Buliagtor, I could tell because this one's breath smells like swap frog and over cooked tacos." he pulled out his communicator, "SARALINE HELP ME!" he called as he ran for his life form the monster.

* * *

**Tonight...**

Ansi and Saraline have just entered the Stansa, that's what Team Timbers call their secret hideout. Lair was usually reserved for villains and crazy people. Anyway, they brought home a lot of sovereigns from the convention. Like a binkle building blocks set for the Doom Star for Ansi, and for Saraline moon rocks that she herself observed were actually from the moon. She normally hated this kind of stuff, but she found herself actually finding some enjoyment in the convention. "I never thought I could find any enjoyment in this kind of scientific bologna, but from a certain point of view it was highly entertaining." she stated still high on the gamer juice that they sold at the convention.

"You see, I told life was more than just paranormal investigation." Ansi told her.

"And you were right, I don't know what I was missing."

"So which series did you like the best?" he asked her.

"Hmmm, I kinda like the more in depth story of the Star Battle franchise." she answered.

"I know right."

They continued to converse about their time at nerd-maggedon, until they heard the entrance open up. And what they saw seemed like a peeved off Ollie with a twitching black eye, and scratched up left cheek. His yellow hoodie had four long cuts on it, his pants were missing a leg, and his hair had become like an inverted Mohawk.

"Woah Ollie, what happened?" Ansi asked in concern for his best male friend's well-being.

"Did you get attacked by a buligator while we were out?" Saraline looked in real sadness that her three year older brother got hurt by a monster while she was out on a 'date' as she would call it in her mind.

"No, I was at knitting circle." he said in his optimistic self, then got OOCish angry, "OF COURSE I WAS ATTACKED! Ansi, a little privacy my sister please." he gestured his tall friend out the door.

"Well alright." he then left the little girl to her brother's mercy. Saraline did not like the tone of Ollie's request, _For once, I rather have witnesses. _

Once Ansi was out of listening range, Ollie sternly looked to his younger sister, "Saraline, we need to talk."

"About?"

"I think I know why your getting these dreams."

She raised an eyebrow at this claim, "You have the answer to my greatest mystery. You thought the Super Bowl was a giant pool filled with soup."

"I was young and less than average intelligence."

"It was three weeks ago." she retorted with an impatient look.

"Look, I know I'm not the brightest light bulb on the chandelier, but I'm deadly serious about this." Ollie stated with the face of a man of business, which really was not known from the red head cheerful boy.

"At this point, I'm desperate to know why I'm acting like this around Ansikins!" she covered her mouth in fear and shock that she said one of her cute nicknames for the boy in ridiculously short shorts.

"Yeah that's the thing I'm talking about. You always do these things that Ansi likes, even though you never decided to partake in any of them before. You call him things like Ansikins, or Ansi Wansi, or my little wittle organized shorty shorts wearing, long legged, sweety weety bugaboo bearykins. And many other names that you never even found purpose for. And a few not suitable or accessible to your age group. And you stare at him like how I stare at a girl made of cheese. You know why you're doing these things?" He listed off everything that she did after her first Ansi dream.

"I do?"

"Saraline, How do you feel about Ansi," she opened her mouth to speak, "And don't say a good teammate and human being, I already know that. What do you think of him, from here." he poked her in the heart area.

Saraline then looked down to think about this, she was asked to do something she never EVER found any reason to do. Speak her feelings. She used her brain for most of her life, and almost always neglected her heart, the one thing that made her human. "Well, he's nice, neat, smart, tidy, appreciative," she wasn't really looking at Ollie anymore, she just lost herself in space, "He looks really good in those tiny shorts of his. He's so brave when going up against WP every five minutes, he has those deep brown chocolaty eyes that makes him so sweet. And he just gives me this weird foreign sensation that, I never got from anything. Including investigating the Wayne. I just, I-I-I I...

.

... Oh my god." Saraline just felt her first mind explosion.

"Saraline," Ollie gave her a smile, and gestured a bird flying for the first time with his hands,

"You're in love with Ansi."

Saraline just stared in shock at this realization. "You know what...

... I think I am."


	3. Dealing with a Crush!

We now see a boy with brown hair and a karate gi punching and kicking a giant punching bag. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched by a WP. This one happens to be a glowing rat creature, he just scurried along the floor and equipment of the Wayne karate dojo while the boy didn't even notice.

And in the ducks we see the boys of Team Timbers soaring through the tubes of the Wayne, Ollie and Ansi riding Ollie's grappling hook which I recently learned his called: "Grapvine". And the thing Saraline uses is called: "Snatch Adams". Odd names. Speaking of Saraline Timbers:

* * *

"Okay guys, your mission: apprehend WP, the Glunnan. Highly radioactive and deadly when frightened." she spoke through the communicator.

"Oh great, neon squirrels, radioactive rats. What's next a blood thirsty grizzly bear?" Ansi exasperated as he heard the weird creature of the hour.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"Excuse me?"

"SARALINE! Ixnay on the Ushcray." Ollie whispered.

"Huh wha, uh get the rat fast! He's in the dojo, and there's a norman with him!" Saraline cal

"Got it!"

"You can count on me Saraline!"

The girl just sighed at the tall boy's response, "I can always count on you Ansikins." Saraline let another one escape.

"Uh what did you call me?"

"DOH! Uh, Ansi! I said Ansi hehehe." Saraline immediately sighed off before any more embarrassment can be induced. She slapped her hand into her forehead in frustration, "Dang it Saraline, you got to control yourself!"

Next we see the team in a six man sword fight with some undead knights, while Ansi and Saraline were back to back keeping their enemies at bay. Saraline chose to try to get some idol chitchat in. She turned her head slightly to the left to get a glimpse of Ansi and his zig zag sword, "So Ans, you have any plans after this?"

Ansi raised **an** eyebrow at the out of nowhere question while clashing swords with a sentient suit of armor, "Well if I don't get my head chopped off, I was going to look around the Wayne business center, then probably hit the gym for a few."

After they had side stepped and the knights they were battling took out each other, Saraline asked with little half lidded eyes and a teeny flirtatious voice, "You work out now?"

"Well," Ansi rubbed his neck embarrassedly, "I thought I would try to like get a little more muscle on these noodle arms." He put his free hand out front, and his arm comically waved like a noodle. Saraline let out a small giggle, which kind of surprised the new resident to the Wayne.

"Ans, you have any plans after this?"

Ansi raised **an** eyebrow at the out of nowhere question while clashing swords with a sentient suit of armor, "Well if I don't get my head chopped off, I was going to look around the Wayne business center, then probably hit the gym for a few."

After they had side stepped and the knights they were battling took out each other, Saraline asked with little half lidded eyes and a teeny flirtatious voice, "You work out now?"

"Well," Ansi rubbed his neck embarrassedly, "I thought I would try to like get a little more muscle on these noodle arms." He put his free hand out front, and his arm comically waved like a noodle. Saraline let out a small giggle, which kind of surprised the new resident to the Wayne.

"Oh Ansi," she wooe'd while grabbing his free hand, "you don't need muscles to impress a woman." She stared at him with loving smile, which kind of made the boy more uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhh okay." he commented while looking around him. And Ollie the whole time was running from his knight.

* * *

And then we find the two in the Wayne secret library, while Ansi read his book, Saraline just spent the entire time staring at him. And she had constant daydreams he would take her away on a unicorn into nowhere land.

"Grrrrrrrr" the brains of Team Timbers growled at the very demeaning actions she has prompt with her new crush on this tall skinny boy who just moved here and wore those ridiculously short shorts. She always deemed stuff like crushes and love beneath her, she said she was too old for those kinds of things. She said the same to relaxation and babysitters. She does know she's a seven year old girl right? And when Ansi becomes a technical teen in three years, she'll probably not even hit double digits. Point is, by avoiding this 'immature' prospect, she found herself having no clue on what to do about love.

"Great, because of my trying to be a feel like a grown up I have no idea on what I'm doing about my crush on ANSI!" she shot Snatch Adams at a perfectly stacked pile of boxes she just set up. "Drats!"

She proceeded to clean up the mess again. "Well if I'm going to make Ansi my future husband, I'm gonna have to do some research on the aspect of romantic love."

So she spent the next four hours watching some of Ollie's cartoons to find something that will help her. "Hmmm, well this seems a little unorthodox but- wait what am I doing?" she tossed her notepad away and turned off the TV. "Siggggggh. I guess I'm gonna have to trust my instincts."

* * *

**Later...**

We then see Ansi who looks to have seen better days stumble into the Hutch, which I happen to looked up is the name of there hideout. "Uhhh, that was a rough encounter. You didn't make it easy did you?" he asked as he held up a containment box with the glowing rat in it. He just squeaked in response.

"I need a nap after that." Ansi then collapsed on a surprisingly soft couch that was suddenly in the hutch. "Woah, this is surprisingly comfy."

"Hey Ansi." Saraline cutely greeted while wearing a little apron over her coat, and carrying a small plate of salad. "How was the Glunnan?"

"Like a three year old who refuses let go of his teddy bear. Ollie saw a falcon flew by the window and totally forgot about the mission." Ansi grumbled at the older Timbers' easy distractability. Which is not even a word, but it means Ollie is easily distracted. Which he is, and stupid.

"Hehe of classic Ollie. Anyway, thought you might like a snack after a hard battle. Your favorite salad with a glass of apple juice." She sat the things in front of the exhausted boy.

"Oh, uh thanks Saraline." He took the plate and neatly ate the little salad. Much to the seven year old's delight. She then climbed onto the couch and moved his head to lean on a pillow above her tiny legs. He turned his head to face

the girl for her actions, but from his new position it made her look like a giant and he let out an eep. "Uhhh,"

"Thought you'd be more comfortable with an elevation for your head." she excused.

"Uh thanks I guess." He continued to eat as he felt those eyes of hers staring at him. He was getting seriously worried about his tiny friend. That hungry and almost 'love' filled eyes were just the tip of the iceberg. He found Saraline volunteering to do his geeky activities with him, she gave him playful chitchat at very unoppertunistic times, and he would nearly hear her call him things like Ansikins or Papa long legs or other 'playful' nicknames. He knew the little brainiac of Team Timbers was never this soft and nurturing, she was more of a serious girl who looked to get her goals achieved and have no time for trivialities.

"Um Saraline, is there something wro-" he tried to ask but was interrupted by Saraline turning on the TV.

"Oh look a new episode of Secret Mysteries!"

"SECRET MYSTERIES!" He perked up and gave his undivided attention to the TV, not caring that Saraline just rested her head on his arm and snuggled up to it. "What was I talking about, hmmmp probably come to me after the show."

"Hey guys!" Ollie shouted as he entered the hutch, "Sorry I'm late, the eagle I followed was heading North so I got lost and somehow ended up in Canada. Fun fact, the Canadian bacon they have is just sliced ham!" He complained he pulled out a slice of ham from a bag he carried. But he got no response from Ansi who's attention was glued to the screen, and Saraline who he found hugging his best friend's arm in a vice grip. "Well my sister seem to be handling her love for Ansi better, at least she hadn't tried to take his DNA to clone him again. OOoooo Secret Mysteries!" he jumped on the couch to join them. He tried to rest his arm on Ansi, but he got a snake hiss from Saraline, so he backed off into a chair nearby.

"Ok she's starting to go nuts. I gotta think of a way to help Saraline, but Ansi's still trying to get Julia. Despite the little... 'talk' she gave him."

"What talk?"

"GAAH!" he jump when he found Saraline off Ansi's arm and next to him with a face that says, '_Oh heeeeck to the NO!'_

"Ummm uhh, well a Saraline. You know how Ansi had that thing for Julia Wiles?" he slowly asked.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees." she answered with a growl and a glaring scowl.

"Well, funny story about that. I overheard Julia say something to Ansi, I'm not the best at remembering things but I think it went down like this. As soon as the next chapter is out." Ollie told her.

"WHat do you mean?" his sister raised an eyebrow at that last statement.

Ollie just gave us a thumbs up and a wink.


	4. A Chance at Love!

**24 hours ago...**

Ollie's POV

I heard it yesterday when I was taking John Keeves for his daily walk around the Wayne.

_"He's not a dog" _Saraline told her brother in real life.

_"But he still needs his exercise, floating cephlapodcism is no excuse. But I'm getting off topic."_

Anyway, I was walking John by the park when I overheard Ansi giving himself a pep talk holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. I nearly got distracted by the floral rainbow wrapped in a pretty violet sleeve, but I heard Ansi saying.

"Okay Ansi, she's right over there, you've been preparing for this for a few weeks now. It's time I stepped up to bat, even though I don't play baseball. Like I told Saraline when we went to the Wayne water area and she tried her first waterslide."

"Close your mouth at the bottom, there might be pee in the pool?"

"GAH!" Ansi jumped as he was approached by Andrei the vampire wearing a large sunhat. "Andrei what did I tell you about pooping up behind me and surprising me!" he lightly scolded his undead acquaintance.

"Not to?" he confusingly answered.

"Yeah. Anyway I was just about to that girl over there something important." He pointed to Julia Wiles behind him on a bench reading a book.

"Okay good luck with that." the vampire left the kid in tiny shorts, that barely conceals anything.

"Alright Ansi just like when Saraline was facing that waterslide. Well besides what Andrei just said, 'Just close my eyes, and don't look down'. Okay, let's do this."

I remember when me, my sister, and my bestest friend went to that underground waterpark we went to investigate the aguqmadronx that popped up and took over when we got there. I ended up getting briefly marrying there princess, real hot for a ten year old. We're having dinner reservations tonight at 8.

What was I just doing? Hey there's Ansi heading towards Julia with flowers.

Oh wait!

"Um hey uh Julia?"

She looked confused until she saw Ansi holding the flowers behind his back, "Oh hey Ansi, how's your day going?"

"Oh fine, everything's fine! I don't have flowers behind me! That's crazy, you're crazy. And pretty, uh I mean uhh," Ansi quickly said with no confidence or suave at all. I've seen geeks with more confidence when going against football captains in a street fight. Don't ask.

Julia just stared with a slightly unimpressed looked on her face, "You're really bad at this aren't you?"

Ansi just sighed in defeat and slumped his arms down, "How did you know?"

"It's not like you were trying to hide your crush on me." she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Look Ansi, you're a really great guy. You have more maturity and smarts than most kids your age, and I know you will make any lad or lady happy someday." she took back her hand, "But just not this lady. Nothing against you at all, just I have a lot on my plate, and I don't know what guy I want. But I'm glad to be friends with you." She gathered her stuff before leaving him to handle soft rejection, "And don't worry, she'll come around eventually." she gave a last minute reassuring statement.

The boy just sighed as he sat down on the now empty bench, "Well, she didn't say yes. But I don't feel any less depressed. Well flowers, I guess we'll have to wait for some other girl that would actually want to go out with a guy as lanky and normal like me. What should I do?"

"Get longer pants!" he heard from off-screen.

"HEY, these are stylish in some countries!"

"Yeah, in places where sunlight is all year long." Ollie said from his hiding place.

* * *

**(Cut to the present...)**

"So yeah, you won't have to worry about Julia trying to take Ansi. He's getting better after the rejection." Ollie told his sister what happened.

"So your saying... I have a chance of being, "Mrs. Saraline Molina?" Saraline wondered with starry eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"So your saying I can't be with Ansikins?" she asked with teary eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying!" he quickly said.

"Is it not what your saying, or NOT what your SAYING?" she questioned with air quote fingers at 'not' and 'saying'.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!" Ollie panicked.

"Exactly." Saraline smirked.

"Look Saraline, just try to tone it down around Ansi for the time being. He's going through a rough patch after his first rejection, so no over the top affection." he sternly told her.

"Okay I promise." Saraline promised, but with crossed fingers behind her.


	5. Seeking Help from Friends!

**The Next Day...**

"Alright gentlemen," Saraline addressed the two boys with closed. "I found a WP in the playground and it's making the normas who see it go crazy. Our mission is to find it and destroy it." She briefed the two about their mission. "Any questions?"

"I have one." Ansi said, raising his hand. "What type of Wayne Phenomena are we facing this time?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know Ansik-" Saraline stuttered but she managed to get a hold of herself after almost calling her crush by a name she only said privately as she remembered her older brother's words from their conversation yesterday.

_"Just try to tone it down around Ansi for the time being. He is going through a rough after his first rejection, so no over the top affection." _

Taking a deep breath for a moment, the young tech expert of the team continued. "I don't know, this looks like a completely new one." She said as she closed her eyes and quickly, if not abruptly turned around to face the screen so her brother and her turned crush couldn't see her face turn a bright red.

"Are you okay, Saraline?" Ansi asked as he attempted to put a hand on the young girl's shoulder and turn her back around to get her to face him.

"FINE! Just totally fine!" Saraline screeched out as she instinctively batted her crush's hand away, making him flinch back a bit as she chuckled nervously. "J-Just g-g-go d-down to p-playground with Olly and I'll be d-down there s-shortly!"

"You s-"

"Yes I-I'm SURE!" The young girl screeched the last part.

Before Ansi could say anything else, he was quickly grabbed by the arm by Olly and was dragged out of the room by him. "C'mon Ansi, we've got a WP to stop!"

Looking back at his flustered sister and making sure Ansi didn't notice, he mouthed the words _"Get it together, Casanova!"_

She mouthed the words. _"I'm trying my best, brother! It is reeeeallllyy difficult!"_

* * *

As Olly and Ansi were running down the hallway, the latter asked the former something that's been on his mind, "Hey, Olly, is Saraline acting weird to you?"

"Weird how?" Olly asked.

"C'mon, Olly, you clearly saw how she was acting." Ansi said. "Is it because of me?"

"What?! Nooo!" Olly quickly denied. 'Saraline's just going through that time all girls are-"

"Not THAT kind of weird Olly!" Ansi quickly interjected, blushing at the thought. "Also, isn't she a little young for that?"

"Oh, right, I totally forgot about that, my bad." Olly said, giving his best friend a thumbs up as they continued to run down to the WP's location as they then got into an elevator. "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure Saraline just needs some time to get herself in check. That's all."

Though Ansi wanted to say more, he decided to leave it at that.

"Well, if you say so, Olly." He said, a bit unsure.

As the two friends got into the elevator and Olly pressed the button to the lobby, Ansi began to think to himself.

_"Saraline, I don't know what's going on with you! But I definitely know that it had something to do with me given her nervous reaction when I tried to get close to her."_

_"But the question is... why was she so nervous around me?"_

_"I'll have to look into that later..."_

_"Right now, I have a hotel to protect!"_

_"Afterwards I'll do my best to help you, even if it kills me!"_

* * *

When the two got to the playground, it was absolute chaos. Most of the kids were googly eyed crazy at the fast WP.

"Oh great, not only is the WP a shapeshifter but it's fast too!" Ansi complained.

"I'll make sure these kids are safe while there like this, you stall the WP until Saraline arrives!" Olly commanded.

"On it!" Ansi said as the two split up.

As Olly was trying to keep the children out of harm's way, Ansi was having trouble trying to find the WP because of it's speed.

"Man, I sure hope Saraline gets here soon." He said to himself as he tried to hit the phenomena with sword... only to miss every single time.

As the boy was knocked down a slide due the WP's fast movement, he coughed up some sand as he glared up at the monster who appeared to be mocking him.

"Saraline, please hurry. We need your help." Ansi pleaded to himself as he got back up before he jumped onto a ladder to engage his enemy once more.

* * *

Back into Saraline's room, the young tech girl was massaging her temples.

"Get it together Saraline. The Wayne needs you right now, you can worry about your crush on you know who later." Saraline said to herself as she tried to focus her mind on what was going on in the playground right now rather than her hindering crush on Ansikins before she grabbed the sides of her hair in frustration as couldn't get Ansi off her mind no matter how hard she tried.

She started to pace around the room in a circle.

However, as the young genius was having her "emotional" crisis, she didn't hear the door open behind her as Goodness, the Wayne's ninja and Katherine-Allice, the origami user who finally got her voice back, entered the room.

"Why can't I focus on the mission?! Curse you Olly for making me realize this!" Saraline berated herself.

"Saraline?" Katherine asked in concern.

"I mean it's pretty clear that I like him, but he's going through a emotional phase after Julia rejected him." Saraline pointed out, not hearing anyone but herself at the moment.

"Saraline?" Goodness asked, also concerned.

"I mean sure." Saraline said, suddenly continuing to pace the floor. "I want to hug him and kiss him and hold him in my arms, but why would he or anyone want to love a boring, friendless gadgeteer like me?"

Having had enough, Goodness and Katherine went to one side of the young genius and shouted into both of her ears.

"SARALINE!"

Having both of her eardrums assaulted by the sound of her name cause her to fall to the floor in surprise. Looking up she saw Goodness and Katherine staring down at her in concern.

"Oh hi Katherine-Alice and Goodness. I didn't hear you two come in." The genius said as the two helped her up.

"Obviously, that's because you were worrying your _crrruuuussssh_~" Goodness said in a sing song voice, causing the genius to blush in embarrassment at the fact the two heard her admit that she had a crush on someone. "So?~"

"So what?" Saraline asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So," Goodness said, interested in who the young genius was attracted to. "who's lucky guy who caught your eye?"

Saraline stood silent but the redness on her cheeks spoke volumes of how in love with her crush she was. Not wanting reveal it, she mumbled his name under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Goodness asked, wondering who Saraline was crushing on.

"Nsi..." Saraline said a bit louder.

"Who?" Katherine-Alice said, also interested in what Saraline was saying.

ANSI!" Saraline shouted, finally getting her crush's name. "I'm in love with shy, nerdy, neat freaky, Ansi Molina, OKAY?!" She shouted as she finally got that off her chest as tears began to well up in her eyes as she turned away from the two surprised and shocked girls.

After a few minutes of hearing Saraline cry, Goodness embraced her from behind as Katherine then spoke.

"Saraline, if really love Ansi, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Saraline wiped away a few tears and stated. "I-I want to, but now's not a good t-time because Julia Wiles, (his former crush), rejected him so telling him now would be way too soon for that." She stated sadly as new tears fell to the floor. "Now I can barely focus on the mission at hand because of it. So, I'm waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Where's the WP?" Katherine asked.

"At the playground, I sent Ansi Wansi and Olly there." Saraline said before she noticed the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Ansi Wansi?" Goodness teased barely being able to hold in her laughter.

Saraline blushed even more as she let out another of her cute nicknames for her crush slip out to another person. "It's... a nickname I call him when I'm alone."

"Well, here's what we'll do." Katherine began, making the two girls look at her. "Since you can't focus, me and Goodness will go to the playground and with the WP. You stay here and monitor us. That way you'll be able to help us without being on the battlefield."

Saraline wanted protested but soon realize that she would be a hindrance because of her crush on her friend is blinding their objective to protect the Wayne because of it.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, but take these earpieces with you. That way I'll be able to direct you guys. When you get there, give my Ansi and my brother theirs." She said, putting the small devices in the two girls hands as she herself put an earpiece in her left ear.

"Of course." Katherine stated as put her earpiece in as Goodness put in hers before she then ran out of the room Katherine-Alice stayed behind to talk to Saraline.

"Saraline?" Katherine said. "I won't tell Ansi about your crush and I'm pretty sure that Goodness won't either, so if you need our help on that front, don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course." Saraline said, a bit surprised that her friends were willing to help her with something this emotionally serious.

"That being said though," Katherine continued. "I just hope you don't take _too_ long to tell him because silence is painful. Take it from me cause I spent most of my life being mute. Also, I'm pretty sure Ansi will figure some parts of your crush and piece them together. We both know how analytical he can be."

She then walked out of the room, leaving the green long coated genius to ponder her words as she sat down at her chair and began to monitor the playground.

_"I need to get my emotions under control before I hinder our efforts to protect the Wayne... even more that is." _The genius thought to herself.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Guess what fanfic has been updated after all this time! This one baby, oh yeah! I'm so glad I finally finished the chapter for this one and I'm going to do my best to update it as much as I can.**

**See you all next time.**


	6. Supporters of Young Love!

Meanwhile at the playground, Ollie managed to get the mentally messed up kids out of harm's way by trapping them in the jungle gym with his grap-vine. Now he was helping his best friend with the Wayne Phenomena with and bare hands... but with little success.

In the slide network "How is this WP so fast?! an exhausted Olly asked an equally exhausted but dirtied up Ansi.

"I know right... just look at it!" Ansi tiredly said as he thrusted his arms in a presenting fashion at their speedy adversary. "It's gloating over there... mocking us!"

As the Wayne Phenomena (a three eyed gopher looking specimen) was making funny faces at it's exhausted opponents, clearly mocking them. The strange creature was suddenly clocked in the head by medium sized ring that had spikes on it before returning to the hand of the ninja herself, Goodness.

"What's up fellow Gyre members?" Goodness asked playfully as she then got into a fighting stance.

"Goodness?" The two boys said in both confusion and delight as the ninja then leapt acrobatically towards the phenomena who sped to the other side before turning somewhat invisible, much to the three's confusion.

"He's invisible now?" Ollie asked as he and the others began to look around before he felt himself get instantly kicked in the face and as a result, was sent tumbling down the loop de loop slide.

"Ollie! Ah!" Ansi said before he felt himself being slammed into the floor of the slide room.

Although Goodness was worried for her comrades, she couldn't bring herself to cry out Ansi's name as it would allow her to get caught off guard as well as her speedy opponent began to run and jump all over the confined space. Instead, she closed her eyes and began to focus on her surroundings. Since she couldn't see her opponent, she needed to focus other four senses... but what sense could be important for a situation like this? Those were the thoughts roaming through her head at the moment as she focused herself.

Taste?

_"Ew gross no, I'm NOT eating that thing!" _She thought to herself in her head.

Touch?

"When I get my hands on it definitely!" The ninja said clenching her fists tightly.

Smell?

_"It doesn't give off any smell I've smelt before so that one's gonna be difficult..." _She thought in head.

After she thought about it, there was only one answer.

Wait that only be...

"Sound!" She shouted as Ansi slowly got up.

"You're gonna track him by hearing it?" He asked.

"Yeah, now let's stop talking, close our eyes and let's get to hearing." The ninja ordered as Ansi drew his Z shaped sword from his back pocket and pressed his back against her own.

"Oh!" Goodness suddenly realized that she forgot something important. "I completely forgot that Saraline wanted to give you and Olly these." She said

"What is it?" Ansi asked in confusion.

"It's an earpiece, it allows us to stay in contact with Saraline."

"Where is she anyway, I thought she was coming too." Ansi asked, putting the small device in his ear

"Some last minute... decisons caused her to stay behind in her room."

The WP was too busy blitzing all over place to hear his opponent's plan to battle it.

That's going to a big mistake on it's part.

* * *

After finally reaching the bottom of the slide, Ollie spat out some sand and sat down on the ground and put his hands on his knees.

"I want to help them but how? That thing was able to toss me aside like I was nothing." Olly questioned himself. "How can I help Ansi and Goodness against something like that?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps crumple against the sand which cause him to look up.

When he did, he saw that Katherine-Alice had arrived on the scene.

"Oh hey, Katherine-Alice." Ollie greeted the paper user. "You've come to help us?"

The origami user nodded before helped Ollie up and handed him his earpiece. "Saraline had to stay behind for something so me and Goodness chose to help out in her place."

"Well, that's good." Ollie said to her before he remembered what was wrong with his little sister. "Wait,does that mean that you and Goodness know the... uh..."

"That Saraline is in love with her little, wittle, organized, shorty shorts wearing, long legged, sweety, weety, bugaboo, bearykins?" Katherine said a bit smugly. "Yeah, me and Goodness literally walked on her as she said out loud to herself. She didn't hear us until we screamed into her eardrums."

"You're going to mock for it, are you?" Ollie said as he got a bit serious pointing his grapple shooter at the paper weaponizing child. "Course if you are, I swear that I will..."

"Easy Ollie." Katherine said, putting up her hands to defend herself from the boy's emotional fury. "I'm not the mocking type. Goodness isn't either. I'm more of behind the back teasing at best, Goodness as well, so there's no need to get so worked up over it."

Ollie thought about this for a moment before he let out a sigh. "You're right, K, I'm sorry for that bit of an outburst."

"It's fine, you're just looking out for your sister that's all." Katherine said being chill about what happened a few seconds ago as she understood why Olly got a bit hostile over something concerning his sister. "Oh, and before I completely forget about it, take this and put in your ear."

"An earpiece?" Ollie questioned the device as he put it in his right ear. "But we have our star beams for communicating."

"A backup device can't hurt, right?" Katherine stated before handing the Timbers brother his weapon of choice to him. "You're also going need this back."

"My Grap-vine?!" Ollie held the makeshift grapple gun in his hands, before he immediately remembering something important. "But wait, what about the..."

"Oh don't worry about the children, Timbers, I made a bunch of paper pterodactyls and I had them get carried the children off to safety before I came to you." The girl who literally regained her voice explained, making the Timbers brother breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, what a relief." Ollie said as he regained his hope as he looked up at the network of slides. "C'mon K.A. We've got friends to help and a WP to stop!"

He then ran towards the ladder as Katherine-Alice giggled to herself at the young detective's youthfulness and literal child-like whimsy and love for life and death adventures.

"Lead the way Oliver." She said to herself as she began to follow him up the ladder.

* * *

Back in the Timber sibling's headquarters/bedroom, Saraline began to mutter a chant to herself repeatedly as she pace around the room massaging her temples.

"Focus on the mission, not Ansi... _Focus_ on the mission, _not_ Ansi... **FOCUS** on the mission, **NOT** Ansi!"

After a few seconds, she took a deep breath to focus herself before she a small button on her earpiece before saying the words:

_"Patch me through to Katherine-Alice."_

* * *

**Hello there everyone, what's this? A new chapter a few days or so after the last one. What a coincidence**

**Anyways, see you all next time.**


	7. Evil Rears Its Sneaky Head!

As Katherine-Alice and Ollie were climbing the rope ladder to the playground's slide network, the the former felt her earpiece buzz a bit as she then heard Saraline's voice from it.

_"Katherine-Alice, this is Saraline Timbers. Do you read me?"_

"Saraline?" Katherine asked as she held down the small button on her earpiece, patching her through to the tech wiz of the Gyre. "Y-Yes, I can hear you perfectly fine on my end."

"Saraline?" Ollie asked her, stopping his ascension on the rope ladder, before it then clicked for him in his head. "Oh right!" He then pressed and held the button on his earpiece. "This is Ollie sis, whatcha got?"

_"Hello, brother. Good to see that you remembered that your earpiece works too." _The little sister stated bluntly.

"Very funny sis." Ollie replied to his in love sister. "I can already tell that you're communicating from our room because of your crush on you know who."

_"True."_ The young techie admitted through the earpieces. _"But let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?"_

"Okay, but how can we beat that WP?" Ollie asked. "It turned invisible and it's really fast."

Saraline thought about it for a few seconds before it clicked in her head.

_"I got it! Ollie, remember that you don't need your sight to beat an opponent! You can use your other senses to do so!"_

"Of course! How could I forget about about my other senses?" He said as he facepalmed himself before he turned to his origami using teammate. "C'mon Kat, Ansi and Goodness need our help!"

He then continued climbing the rope ladder before he finally reached the top. Without looking back at the paper user, he ran into the slides inner sanctum to assist his friends in the fight once more.

The once mute paper fighter giggled once more before responding. "We're on it, _Juliet_~"

Groaning on the other end, the girl in love, who was blushing up a storm, said, _"Plllleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee don't call that! That's too embarrassing for me!_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ollie and Katherine-Alice were coming their way, Ansi and Goodness were still back to back as the blitzing WP zipped and zagged all over the area the three were in when it finally it made it's first by lunging straight at Ansi like a wild animal, who promptly ducked as the invisible creature was instantly elbowed in the area of presumably where it's throat would be as it hit the ground as it gurgled for before it was made visible to the two kids eyes once again.

"H-How?" Was the creature's only response as it rubbed it's throat to ease some of the pain.

"Well, since we couldn't _see_ you..." Goodness said as she walked up to the downed creature. "We could _hear_ you." She stated as she then kneed the creature hard in it's left temple on the side of its head, making its eyes roll back as it fell unconscious on the plastic.

With their enemy now defeated, Goodness then pressed and held down the button on her earpiece. "Saraline, it Goodness. We just beaten the Wayne Phenomena."

_"Good." _Saraline said from her room._ "When I see another one pop up. I will be sure to inform you." _She said as she let out a sigh from her mouth._ "For now, you can all go about your day."_

Just then, Ollie and Katherine came running in from one of the slide tubes.

'Ansi, Goodness! Don't worry, we're here to..." Ollie began to say to he and Katherine-Alice notice that the WP was already defeated before they got there. "Oh, never mind."

"It seems that you guys had it covered." Katherine commented.

"Yeah we did, but thanks for coming to our assistance anyway." Goodness said to her and Ansi's two teammates.

"We really appreciate it." Ansi said to Olly and Katherine.

Ollie wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders and brought him into a side hug before he responded. "Don't be so modest buddy, that's what friends are for!"

* * *

As the four Gyre members were taking the Wayne Phenomenon to Julia's chamber. (You know the one seen near the end of Season 1), unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the shadows by a certain agent.

"They took care of the WP. About to follow them now." The agent said in a quiet, male voice as he spoke into his earpiece.

_"Excellent." _A female voice said to him from her own earpiece._ "Once we find out where the Wayne Phenomena are stored, we'll use their powers to take over the Wayne, destroy those brats, and then eventually, take over the world!" _She announced as she then began to laugh manically.

"That's rather disturbing, Yelena." Another voice, another male one, said from their lair.

"I have ulterior motives Flowershirt, of course it's disturbing!" Yelena snapped at her right hand man. "Now stay here, I got things to do."

"Of course." Flowershirt said as he laid back in his chair.

The spy then contacted her left hand man through her earpiece. "Follow them Masterson and use your camouflage this time! We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Of course, you don't have to remind me." Masterson said with a shudder as his face turned red briefly before activating his camo using his watch before he began to follow the foursome of Ansi, Ollie, Goodness and Katherine-Alice.

* * *

As the four kids were unknowingly being followed by one of their enemies, back in the Timber's bedroom, Saraline wheeled her chair away from the monitor and sighed.

"Okay, Saraline. You've got to get it together." She said as she then began to smack the cheeks on her face. "Let's review everything's that has happened just a few days ago up to now:"

"You're in love with Ansi..."

"You don't know _how_ to tell him..."

"You're just _waiting_ for the right time to tell him..."

"You're just _barely_ struggling to not let it slip out accidently..."

"You being in love with him is _hindering_ you efforts to go out and be on the battlefield with him and the others..."

"And so far, only Ollie, Goodness and Katherine-Alice know about it..."

"And now you're taking up strategic battle planning until you get a hold of yourself."

"Okay that seems to be everything so far." Saraline said. "The question now is: WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT?!" She screa,ed out in her empty room.

* * *

As Saraline was having her mental breakdown and figure out what to do about her crush on Ansi, Yelena was listening in on everything the little genius and grew an evil looking smirk on her face.

"So the little gremlin likes that sword wielding brat does she?" The spy whispered to herself as she silently began to walk away down the hallway. "Perhaps I can use that as a little contingency plan."

* * *

**New chapter everyone, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
